youtubetotaldramacampfandomcom-20200213-history
Do you Have the Paintballs?
Overview This is the first episode of Total Drama Camp Season 1. In this episode, the 18 contestants are first introduced. They then are placed on 2 different teams. The teams compete in a paintball challenge and the drama in the camp quickly builds up. Summary The show starts with Chris introducing himself and how the show would work. Bridgette was the 1st camper to arrive to the island. She said "I need to win a million dollars! Otherwise, I will get angry! Anyway, hi Chris!". Next to arrive was Trent. He said sarcastically "OMG, what a fun season this will be!!!". Then he sighed and said "Give me a break". The 3rd person to arrive on the island was Geoff. He said "That's my competition, this is going to be hard. Oh wait... Nevermind, this is going to be easy!". Beth was the 4th person to arrive. She said "Hi people. I am Beth. I am ugly and not much clever. But I am bich and I want win this game so like you everyone". Tyler was 5th to arrive and when he did he said "Well well..... Do you ladies come here often?". After him was Gwen. She said in an accent like Nicks from The Simpsons "Hai everybody!". 7th to arrive was Cody. He said "The competition looks weak. I am gonna win this!". Owen was 8th to arrive. When he did he said "I am so psyched to be here man this is just awesome". 9th to arrive was Noah. He said "Hey all, I'm Noah. It's very nice to meet you all" and then he rolled his eyes. Izzy was the 10th person to arrive. At the same time she said "Hey guys I'm glad to be in camp I will love to go wild hahaha". Heather arrived 11th and said "Everybody! Don't you guys look tough! My names Heather! We're all gonna have a super fun time together!". 12th to arrive was Courtney. She looked around, said "Ewh, so many losers. Can't wait to beat them all." flipped her hair and walked away. Duncan was 13th to arrive. He said "Uh, hey guys, 'sup? I'm a pretty chill guy and I'm mainly looking for the hot girls here. So basically I like flirting with girls, and partying. They're my main goals off the game, but I still wanna' win so don't forget that." Number 14th was DJ. He said "Uhm what's up? Anyone have a stuffie I can borrow?" 15th was LeShawna. "Hey ya'll, LeShawna's in the house" she said. The 16th camper was Lindsay. She said "Like hi! I'm like so happy to be here like oh my gosh! Like EEE!" 17th to arrive was Sierra. She said "Ugh! A loser summer camp with loser dweebs. I can't believe my family sen me here." The last camper to arrive was Alejandro. He said "Ale-handro!!! Is back bitches and guess what I'm here to play some serious game. And don't expect me to fall for your idiotic noob lies because I won't be fooled by some hopeless fool." When everyone went to the cabin Noah and Heather stayed on the dock and formed an alliance. Both of them said in the confessional that they didn't trust the other, with Noah saying that Heather is evil but he is eviler. The campers we're split into two teams, Team 1 and Team 2 . For the challenge the campers had to play deer paintball. The hunters we're Courtney, Duncan, Cody/Short Boy, Geoff, Noah, Tyler, Lindsay and Heather and the deer we're Bridgette, Gwen, Alejandro, Beth, DJ, Owen, Izzy, LeShawna, Trent, Sierra. The deer got 2 hours to hide and after that Lindsay found a note. She brought it to Heather. They brought it to the boy hunters. The note said that Beth was hiding on the dock and was written by The Ass Hole. The Team 2 hunters went to the dock and found Beth, which was surprised that they found her so quickly, and got her eliminated from the challenge. Bridgette then ran to the dock after being on the bathroom. The Team 2 hunters shot her and eliminated her from the challenge. After that Gwen and Geoff we're shown hiding in the woods. Heather and Tyler found them and eliminated them from the challenge. The Team 1 hunters we're shown talking outside the cabins. LeShawna appeared with Courtney referring her as a fat deer. Cody/Short Boy then shot her. With the score being 1 against 1987720900, Team 2 won the challenge and Team 1 went to elimination. Tyler was seen talking to Izzy right before the elimination. He stated that he had been there for 4 hours and still didn't have a girlfriend which resulted in the two to start dating. In the end Bridgette was eliminated for going to the bathroom and being the first ever person to be eliminated from Total Drama Camp. Trivia *This is the first ever episode of Total Drama Camp. *When Heather appears for the first time, Lola's head is seen in the top left corner. **This is because Lola was originally not supposed to be on the show but pop up a few times. It was changed a little later but the creator forgot to remove the head. *When Geoff appears for the first time, the angry squirrel is seen standing beside him. *The word in the title "Paintballs" is a referance to the slang word Balls. The title is asking if you have courage. *This is the first episode in which Lola appears. *LeShawna was the only deer on Team 2 to be shot in the challenge. *Tyler and Izzy started the first relationship in Total Drama camp in this episode. *This is the only episode in which Chris refers to the Dock of Shame as DOS. Full Episode Category:Episodes